A trend in recent years, continuously dominating the further development of electronic devices, is the intent for increasing miniaturization. Due to the fact that the electronic components of these devices are generally arranged on circuit board, in order to promote miniaturization, the size of the circuit board must be reduced. This leads to increasingly denser population of these circuit boards, which is respectively limited by the maximum population density which can be technically realized.
A trend in recently years, continuously dominating the further development of electronic devices, is the intent for increasing miniaturization. Due to the fact that the electronic components of these devices are generally arranged on circuit board, in order to promote miniaturization, the size of the circuit board must be reduced. This leads to increasingly denser population of these circuit boards, which is respectively limited by the maximum population density which can be technically realized.
The objective of the invention therefore comprises to allow further miniaturization of electronic devices. This objective is attained in an electrical terminal block with a housing, at least two clamp contacts to producing an electric connection with electric connectors and with connection elements to produce an electric connection to an electronic sub-assembly arranged outside the electrical terminal block wherein the terminal comprises an electric sub-assembly and that the clamp contacts are connected via the electronic sub-assembly to connection elements. An additional objective is a terminal comprising features of the preceding sentence further comprising electronic sub-assemblies in the form a circuit board arrangement.